vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Émilie du Châtelet
Summary Émilie du Châtelet is one of the six members of the Governing Council, belonging to the Sorority, the female wing of the Council. She is a 3rd-year student, a French Aristocrat and the current head of the house of Châtelet. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C Name: Émilie du Châtelet, Hawkeye Origin: Ourai no Gahkthun Gender: Female Age: Around 19-20 Classification: Student of Marseille Offshore Academia, Marseille Offshore Academia's Governing Council member Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Analytical Prediction, Minor Reality Warping, Dimensional Travel Attack Potency: Building level (Comparable to base Tesla) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Tesla) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Building Class Durability: Building level Stamina: High Range: Kilometers Standard Equipment: Artemis: A bow infused with Scholar class technology. It has special arrows that can divide themselves into eight different arrows after being shot. Her battle dress that has several steel plates which can be deployed as shields around herself. Intelligence: At least Extraordinary Genius. She can perfectly analyze every kind of data that her senses register. With just a quick glance at the city, she can predict the behavior of all its 100,000 students instantaneously. She's able to even calculate the exact sentence, word per word, that another person is going to say in a conversation, as well as creating mental maps of the city with just a glance, read body movements to guess someone's state of mind, etc. These are just some examples. Her main application for it in combat is to shoot her opponent with her bow, the Artemis, which she herself has fabricated. It makes no difference that her opponent is not within her line of sight, not even if they're literally kilometers away from her, as she can just perfectly calculate their position and shoot with a 100% accuracy. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Art:' An Art is a power granted to students of the Academia from the Bell of Gahkthun, the power originating from the Golden King as a limited form of his Cracking. Despite its limited form, an Art is capable of ignoring even the laws of physics, and allows the user to perform any kind of phenomena granted to them. **'Calculate:' Emile's Art which breaks down every tiny bit of information that her senses register and lets her brain completely analyze it. It also makes her capable of performing incredibly complex calculations instantaneously, such as calculating the temperature, humidity, direction of the wind, the trajectory of lightning, the exact location and movements of hundreds of thousands of students, etc. *'Cracking:' Also known as Phenomenon Equation. A form of “scientific formula” that was officially invented by Archduke Astaire (Tick Tock Man planted the idea into his mind, and Cracking’s power comes from him) that’s capable of warping reality to achieve a variety of effects. The effect it could achieve varies from just simply heating a mechanical arm to the point it could melt the human body instantly all the way to shaping the laws of reality as the user sees fit. The members of the Governing Council like Emilie are able to use the equation to enter a land of distortion, formed within a rift in reality. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:What a Beautiful series Category:Ourai no Gahkthun ~What a Shining Braves~ Category:Teenagers Category:Bow Users Category:Humans Category:Geniuses Category:Reality Warpers Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Tier 8